1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a drawer organizer and, more particularly, a spring-biased drawer organizer that automatically adapts to the dimensions of a drawer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Items in a drawer are often not kept in an orderly fashion. In these instances, time must be spent searching through the drawer to find the particular item sought. This can be irritating and inefficient. Drawer organizers were developed in response to this problem. Drawer organizers serve to organize, sort, and/or segregate items within a drawer. While they have worked for their intended purposes, the drawer organizers of the related art generally suffer from the disadvantage that they occupy too much space in the drawer and thus limit the drawer capacity. In addition, they can be time-consuming and difficult to install. More specifically, installation of known drawer organizers requires tools and other devices and involves cutting and other permanent alteration of the drawer organizer as well as nailing, gluing, clamping, and the like to secure the drawer organizer within the drawer. In addition, the drawer organizers of the related art imprecisely fit the dimensions within a drawer, because they are usually designed for use with a particular type of a drawer.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for a drawer organizer that is adjustable, efficiently sized and simple to quickly install within a drawer. In addition, there is a need in the related art for a drawer organizer that precisely fits the dimensions within a drawer, and designed for use within any type of a drawer.